Night of the Werehog
by Elephantom66
Summary: Sights and death of a Werehog. Amy, she wants to protect this Werehog, while other people want to kill it. Can she find it, or will this be the death of her?
1. Sights and Death

It's a cold and dark night. A peaceful town was sleeping. No one was out doing anything. Mostly because they were all scared. But what? Sights of a Werehog were found. Foot prints heading into the city, and back into the woods.

A couple of teenagers were heading into the woods. They were a group of boys, who had flashlights and one gun. There were three boys total. They stopped at the front of the woods.

"Beware of the Werehog" One of the said.

"Let's just go. It's sleeping since it's so late." The second one said.

They all went into the woods. They walked and walked, until they were lost. They hear all kinds of noises. Soon, they began to run. They heard a howl in the distance. They knew it was Werehog, and it has found them.

"Hurry! Run!" The first boy said.

He was behind his friends. But something grabbed his leg, and pulled him into the darkness. His friends heard him scream and yell, until... There was nothing. They two boys kept running. They were lucky they had the gun with them.

"I can't run anymore." The third boy said stopping.

"No. It can smell us." The second boy said in fear.

They fast walked. Soon, they stopped hearing some kind of purring noise. The second boy got grabbed by the arms, and was pulled into a tree! He screamed in fear. The third boy cried, and knew he was going to die. The second boy's clothes fell down from the tree, with blood all over it.

"NO! I can't die!" The third boy yelled shooting off the gun.

He stopped shooting as he heard something. He must have show the Werehog! He ran away, and found the trail. He ran out of the woods, and there were cops everywhere.

"It's the Werehog! He got my friends!" The third boy yelled.

In the distance, they heard the Werehog, and then nothing. Silent filled the cold and harmful night.

* * *

><p><strong>Amy's POV<strong>

I heard a ringing noise. I woke up from my sleep. It was my phone. My boss was calling me! I sat up, and answered my phone.

"H-Hello?" I said super tired.

"Amy! Get dressed! The Werehog attacked 3 teens in the woods!"

"I'm on it!"

I hung up the phone, and got dressed. It was only 4am. I woke up at 4:30am. I have to wake up early, cause I work the news channel. I loved my job so much. Expect I couldn't have coffee on set.

I got dressed, ate my breakfast, and left my house. I drove downtown, and parked my car. I couldn't believe they found another story about the Werehog! I know it's just an animal, but I would love to watch it one day.

"I'm here!" I called out to my boss, Tikal.

"Amy! What took you so long?" She said hugging me.

"I was asleep."

We laughed and got back to work. I was glad I got work with one my best friends. My other friend Cream, she didn't like waking up this early. But she does the late night news. Anyways, I sat down in front of the camera. My partner was nice and sweet. His name is Tails. He loved doing smart things, and acting like he was smart... Well, he already is smart!

"And we're on in 10 seconds!" Tikal yelled.

I fixed my hair, and then we were on the air.

"Good morning everyone! What a wonderful morning." Tails began.

"Oh not for some people, Tails. Last night there was another attack with the Werehog." Amy said.

"We met the boy who made it out of the woods... This is what he said."

Tails and Amy rolled a clip of the teenage boy.

"My friends died...I um... I shot off my gun and I hit the Werehog. Lucky this was I had the gun, but I wish that stupid Werehog didn't take my friends away from me." The boy said crying.

"Awww. Poor baby." Amy said feeling heartbroken.

"At least the Werehog got shot... I wonder were though..." Tails thought.

"Anyways, a bunch of people want the Werehog dead, but what if there are others just like him?" Amy said.

"Oh, so it's a boy now?" Tails teased.

"Yep! This big Werehog is a male."

Soon, Tails and Amy were off the air. They took a break and talked about the Werehog. Amy wanted to know more and more about it, though.


	2. Learn More

**Amy's POV**

It's around 10pm. I should be sleeping in my bed, but I couldn't stop thinking about that Werehog. I was so amazed by it. What if he had a family or something? I brushed it off, and reached under my bed. I pulled up my laptop, and turned it on.

"Let's see what the internet says." I said while my laptop was turning on.

I typed it Werehog attacks into my laptop. Tons of website brought me to different things. I read every word, trying to find something new about this animal. Finally, I came to site.

"Save the Werehog? Now, this is my kind of site!"

I became a member, but it didn't cost anything which was nice. Soon, I fell fast asleep.

My alarm rang, and it was time to get up. I moved my foot, and it hit something. It was only my laptop. I got up and grabbed my coffee to wake me up. It didn't really work though. I just went to work anyways!

"Hey Tails. How's it going?" I asked sitting down in front of the camera.

"Nothing... I found out that this Werehog is some kind of... Alien!"

"Alien? Don't be silly Tails."

"Well, people say there is only 1 left."

"1!? We have to save it!"

"I wanna kill it! It's doing harm to everyone."

"Because we're in it's space and mind."

We talked some more, until we were on the air. We talked about pop stars, and what they are doing wrong. All that jazz! I really wanted to talk more about the Werehog.

Work was over with. When I was leaving the building, I saw Cream!

"Cream! How's it going?" I asked hugging her.

"Good! How is it waking up so early?"

"I'm getting used to it. It's not that bad."

"Yea... I get real tired after work. Late night news. Mostly people aren't awake."

"Like me."

We both laughed, and said our goodbyes. I got in my car, and drove to my house. I lived alone, but sometimes I wish the Werehog lived with me. It's so cute. I took a shower, and just relaxed. I had a cup of tea with my dinner. It was around 8pm. I was watching tv while on my laptop.

"Let's see... What else should I look up?"

I began to type. Then, something hit me! I pressed enter, and it was all the same stuff. I began to think real hard. All the Werehog's attacks were at night, and only at night! Why didn't it get people during the day?"

"Maybe I can go out in the woods one day." I said.

I couldn't stop thinking about that! Only night, never day.


	3. Hiding Something

**Amy's POV**

I was at the super market. I got the items I needed for my dinner. As I was checking out, and I saw this blue hedgehog. Something made me think twice of him, and I don't know why. Maybe the way he was dressed. He was dressed it ripped up clothes, his hair was messed up... More messed up than mine in the morning.

"Shake it off, Amy." I said to myself.

I got in the car, and drove home. I was done with work that day, and it was only 1 in the afternoon. I never felt so bored! So, I got on my laptop and looked at picture of the Werehog. No one really knew what it looks like, since it blends in with darkness of the woods.

"What should I do?... Hey, I can go to woods!"

I put some work out clothes on, and packed some food and water. I was out the door real fast. I got to the woods. There were some people there, walking around. I got out of the car, and began to walk on the trail.

"It's such a nice day." I said looking at the sun.

I had my music in so nothing could bother me. All I could think about what this Werehog. He seemed so scared, cause of us. Some people want to protect it, but others want to kill it, and do some tests on it. Suddenly, I fell on the ground.

"Oh, I'm sorry..." I said getting up.

It was that blue hedgehog I saw at the super market. I wonder what he was doing out here.

"It's fine... I was just... walking."

"I'm Amy Rose... I do the morning news."

"Sonic the Hedgehog."

I shook his hand. His hand felt so soft. I walked with him, but then he started going off the trail.

"Um Sonic... I think you're going the wrong way." I said still following him.

"No, I know where I'm going."

"You know the Werehog is out here."

"Oh please. I...It only attacks at night."

"Oh... Do you live around here?"

"I guess you could say I do."

We talked on and on about the Werehog. Sonic knew a lot about it. I began to learn knew things about the Werehog.

"Does the Werehog have a name?" Sonic asked me.

"No... But people want to call it Sonic, since it's so fast."

"Ha, my name is so awesome, even a Werehog wants it."

Soon, it became late. Sonic and I were back on the trail. We walked out of the woods, and he stopped once he saw the streets. I turned around, and looked at him funny.

"What's wrong, Sonic?"

"I have to go home, now. Bye Amy! Here's my number."

Sonic put some paper on the ground. He ran off into the woods, as I picked up the paper.

* * *

><p>I was at home eating my dinner. It was already 7pm. I turned on the late news, and say Cream with her partner, Knuckles. He was dating my boss, Tikal. He seems really nice, but I never really knew him that well. Anyways, I turned it up as they began to talk about the Werehog.<p>

"It looks like there was another attack." Knuckles said.

"Yea... We didn't know his name, but we have his clothes." Cream said.

They showed a picture, and I almost spit out my water. That was the clothes Sonic was wearing!


	4. Curiosity

**Hey guys! I hope your enjoying the story so far. Um, please, tell me what you think! I would love to hear!**

**Amy's POV**

I couldn't believe my eyes! I called the late news channel. Good thing they picked up the phone! I was like freaking out at this point!

"I know that guy! It was Sonic the Hedgehog!" I screamed into the phone.

"What!?" Knuckles said standing up.

"We'll be right back." Cream said looking at the camera. "Knuckles, sit down!" Cream yelled before the camera turned off.

I hung up the phone. I couldn't believe the Werehog got Sonic! I barely knew him, but it seemed like he was a nice guy!

* * *

><p>Morning time came around. I was on the news, looking like a mess. I tried so hard not to cry when Tails and I were on air. But it seemed like Tails didn't care at all! I wonder why, though. I asked Cream about it, but Tails wouldn't talk about it. He was best friends with Sonic, and so was Knuckles. They wouldn't say a word to us about it.<p>

It was girls night. It was Friday. Cream got the day off, so Tikal, Cream, and I went out to dinner. We talked and talked about boys and other girl stuff. Then, as we ate dinner, we talked about the Werehog and Sonic.

"I've seem Sonic come in during my work hours." Cream said eating.

"Really?" I said.

"Yea. Knuckles would always talk to him."

"Were other people around them?" Tikal asked.

"No. Knuckles made sure no one was with them. I caught them coming out of a closet one time." Cream added.

"Now that I think about it... I did see him once in a while with Tails." I said thinking.

"I know they all lived together. Knuckles told me before this all happened." Tikal said.

"I don't know why they won't tell us anything. We just want to help them." I said feeling sad.

"They're just heartbroken by Sonic's lost, I bet." Cream said.

* * *

><p>Dinner was over. We all went home. But, I have seconds thoughts on some stuff. I stopped at the super market, and got some food. It was meat and protein things. I got a bowl too. Weird things I was looking for.<p>

I drove and drove. Until I finally got to where I wanted to be. The woods. I got out of my car. I forgot to bring a jacket, and I was only wearing a red dress with red high heels. I got the bag of food out of my car, and began to walk into the woods. I didn't need a flash light, cause of the full moon.

I walked off the trail. I could feel the wind blowing my hair. I had to move my hair out of my face again and again. I hate my hair.

"What was that Werehog's name?... Sonic!" I said remembering.

I heard a howl in the distance. My heart began to pound. I was so scared. I couldn't feel my legs at all! I couldn't move.

Then, I looked in front of me. I thought I saw something in the distance. I leaned forward, trying to find out what was there. The figure shot right at me. I screamed and I was pushed to the ground. It was the Werehog!

I closed my eyes tight. I knew I was going to die now...Only, I didn't feel any pain. I opened one eye. He was only sniffing me. His nose touched my hair, then his eyes trailed over to my bag of food. The Werehog got off of me, and sat down.

"You want some food?" I asked grabbing the bag.

I pulled out some meat. His mouth began to water. I thought that was really gross, but I threw him the piece of meat. He jumped up and got it. He ate in within a few seconds. He ate all my food. I even gave him some water.

"You're not that bad." I said watching the Werehog drink.

I turned my head, and I found something on the ground. I walked over to it, but Werehog got in front of me, and showed it teeth. I was so scared when he did that.

"Um... Sorry. I'm just gonna go now." I said leaving.

I began to walk as fast I could. I made sure the Werehog wasn't following me. But, then he was following me! He was a fast animal. He stood up on his hinds legs. He was really tall too. He looked at me funny, though. So I did the same.

"You remind me of a friend I used to know... Sonic the Hedgehog." I said just standing there.

I could tell he understood what I was saying. He sat down, and moved closer to me. He pushed me on the ground. I didn't do anything, cause I thought that would make him mad. I stand still. I could feel his paw playing with my ear.

"Um... Sonic... Is that your name?" I asked.

The Werehog jumped off of me, and he shook his head. Wow! I guess he really did understand me.

"Well, I'm going to go home, Sonic... If you find the not Werehog Sonic... Wait, he's gone..." I said turning around.

I left the woods. At least I finally found the Werehog. I thought I would have died back there. I did something really stupid. Why did his name have to be Sonic? I drove away feeling upset about Sonic. I looked back in my mirror as I drove away, and I saw the Werehog standing in front of the woods.

"I'm right here though, Amy."


	5. If You Only Knew

**Amy's POV**

I woke to the sound of my alarm clock. I was so tired! I had to get up. I fell on the floor, and something hit my head. I yawned, and got up. I walked into the bathroom, and took a fast shower.

I ate breakfast, and had my cup of morning coffee. Once I was ready, I left my house. I drove to work, and the sun wasn't even out! It was still the full moon. I thought of Sonic...

"That would be funny if Sonic was really the Werehog." I laughed.

Like that would ever happened! I went to work, and I ran over to Tikal.

"Guess what!" I screamed at her.

"What? What!?"

"I saw the Werehog last night!"

"Really? What happened?"

"I met him. He's really nice. His name is Sonic."

Tails looked over at us once he heard the name Sonic. I thought it was bothering him, but I guess it wasn't. Anyways, I told her the whole thing.

"And that's what happened!" I finished.

"Amy! That was so stupid of you! You... You c-can't just go out in the woods!"

"But it wanted my food instead of me."

"What if it didn't get enough? What if it took you. I would be heartbroken."

"Well, nothing happened."

I walked away, and sat down next to Tails. Our intro went on, and the camera was on.

"Good morning! Welcome the to morning news." Tails began.

"Today's weather is going to be cloudy. But with some sun. Nice day to take a walk." I said with a smile.

"Yep. But later this week, bring out those raincoats!" Tails said.

We went to the weather lady. She talked for a while. I really wanted to talk about the Werehog... But at the same time I didn't.

"Also, just a little update. Sonic, the Werehog was out last night!" I said.

"Really?"

"Yea. I saw him out in the woods. He almost attack me, but he just wanted my food."

"Why were out there, though?" Tails asked.

"I wanted to know more things about him."

"Alright, on to a different subject."

"NO! People need to hear this. I, Amy Rose went into the woods last night! Found him, and he didn't hurt me. He looked scared. I saw that his arm was cut, and other bad things! We need to save him! Protect the Werehog!" I said getting on top of my chair.

We went off air once I said that. Tikal was real mad at me, but I couldn't help it! I had to share that with the world!

"AMY! You're fired!" Tikal said to me.

"What!? WHY!?"

"You can't just yell that out!"

"Fine! I'll prove you all wrong!"

I walked out of the building. I felt proud at what I said, but I felt awful about my job. Now I had nothing!

* * *

><p>I went out into the woods at night. It was still a full moon. This time I knew what to do, and bring. I felt a little more confident. I walked into the woods, also wearing something more than a dress!<p>

"Sonic...It's me... A-Amy."

I was a little scared, thinking he wouldn't remember me. Then, in front of me, was Sonic. I screamed at what I saw.

* * *

><p><strong>Tails POV<strong>

"So Amy got fired?" Knuckles said about to laugh.

"Don't laugh... She was talking about Sonic."

"I feel so bad for Sonic... But we're the only ones who know he's not died at all!"

"Yea... Werehog Sonic is the same as hedgehog Sonic."

"I remember the first day we found out he was like this." Knuckles said.

* * *

><p><strong>Flash Back. Sonic's POV.<strong>

I was fighting Eggman. The good thing was I didn't have to save anyone! It was just me and him. I was super Sonic at this time. I was also 'normal'. I fought him, winning again. At he was down, I walked away, feeling like a hero.

We were on an island, covered by water though. I got there by plane, with Tails and Knuckles. I ran out of the building, and found them waiting outside. They high fived me, and we got on the plane.

I looked back, and saw something come right at us!

"Tails, look out!"

Tails wasn't fast enough, and we got hit. Our plane headed right the water. I was so scared at this time. Lasers were blasting right at us! I got hit, and it knocked me out.

"Sonic!" Knuckles yelled trying to reach for me.

I fell off the plane, and hit the water.

I woke up on land. My head hurt like crazy. I crawled a little, not knowing were I saw at the time. I got up, but I felt so much taller! I looked down, and there was fur all over my body!

"What the!?"

I looked at the water. I looked totally different! I was a werewolf! Or should I say Werehog. I couldn't run as fast, but I still could run. I ran into the woods. I could kinda see the sun rising up.

As this continue to happen, I knew I had to tell Tails and Knuckles. It's been a month since it. I had more control over myself when I was a Werehog. I stayed in the woods at night, but stayed in the city during the day.

It's been what... 3 months since this all happened! Today was the was the day I was going to tell Tails and Knuckles. I spent the whole day with them. They were getting really worried with me.

"Sonic, are you feeling all right?" Tails asked.

"Yea! Why?" I asked scared.

"Because you're acting weird!" Knuckles yelled.

"Well, come into the woods with me, you'll know why." I said heading to the woods.

We walked into the woods, and it was around dinner time. They sun was going down, and I was starting to feel weird. What if they just attack me once they saw the Werehog me? Their my friends, I don't think they would do that!

"You guys ready?" I asked them.

"Sure!" They both said.

The sun went down. I closed my eyes and, then I opened them. I knew I was a Werehog. I looked at Tails and Knuckles.

"Whoa! What happened!?" Knuckles asked.

"This must be a dream." Tails said.

"It's not... Remember that right with Eggman? The ones with all the lasers?" I said in a deep voice.

"That's the one you fell into the water!" Tails said with a snap of his fingers.

"Why didn't do you tell us before?" Knuckles asked.

"I had no control. I can't even go out in the city. I have to stay in the woods at night." I said upset.

"Does anyone else know?"

"No. So don't tell anyone else! Unless they can help me." I said walking away from them.

"Where you going!?" Tails called out.

"I'm going home." I said disappearing into the fog of the woods.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Flash Back. Tails POV.<strong>

"I'll never forget that day." I said.

"Me too. But what Amy? She's getting close to him." Knuckles said.

"We can trust Amy. But we'll let Sonic tell her."

"Ok...I just hope he can control himself... Lately he's acting weird cause of all the full moons."

"I know. I'm trying to work on something that might help him. But nothing works, so far."


	6. Now You Know

**Amy's POV**

I walked through the woods. I had a flash light and more meat for Sonic. I already trust him, but I don't know if he trust me yet.

"Sonic? It's Amy…. Where are you?"

The wind was blowing, and it was getting colder and colder. My hands were freezing cold! I couldn't take it anymore. I sat down next to a tree, and tried to warm up. But I couldn't. I closed my eyes, and feel asleep.

"Wake up!" Said a voice.

I woke up. I was in some sort of a cave. I looked around. There was a fire. I sat up, and didn't find anyone. I stood up, but something push me back down.

"Ow! You use a lot of force!" I said looking back. "Oh… The Werehog"

He sat on the other side of the fire. I watched him eat the food I had brought. I bet it was hard for him to find food. He would die if he was seen in the city. I reminded me so much of the hedgehog Sonic. It would be funny if that really was Sonic.

"I know you can't talked back, but um… I got fired from my job." I said talking to the Werehog.

All he did was look at me. He kept eating though. It was so weird talking to an animal, that couldn't talk back to me.

"I wish Sonic never died. I mean, he was nice…. I can't talk to Tails and Knuckles anymore."

Sonic wined something. I couldn't understand though. I think he just feels bad for me. But, I just kept talking.

"So anyways. I got fired, and I'm talking to an animal that doesn't even talk back…. I'm going crazy."

I felt crazy too! I got up, and looked outside. Sonic walked over to me, and sniffed me. It wasn't cold anymore. If I didn't get fired, I would have known the freaking weather! God!

I left the cave. I looked back, and I saw the fire went out. I wonder where he got the water from? Maybe it wasn't water.

"Sonic….. Was the water?"

He shook his head. I rolled my eyes, knowing what it was now.

"That's gross! You use water to put things out, not your….. whatever."

I stormed off, and he followed me. I felt around for my flashlight. Shot! I left it in the cave! Sonic knew I was forgetting it, but he wouldn't let me go back. In fact, he got in front of me. He bent down, and wanted me to get on his back.

"Oh that's sweet Sonic. But I can walk."

He let a little growl, but I didn't listen to him. We kept walking. I think we were getting lost. But I know that Sonic knew the woods, this was his hand!

I kept hearing noises though. Sometimes I would look back. Sonic made sure I kept walking, making no stops or anything. Soon, we heard a growl. I knew this wasn't Sonic now. We both turned around, it was a pack of wolfs!

"Oh god… I got this Sonic." Acting like I was brave.

Sonic stood on his legs, and a let a howl out. I wonder was this was about? The pack leader howled too. It seems like they were talking. But then, things took a twist. The wolfs started to attack Sonic! He fought them, off. But then, one wolf got me, and attack me!

"Ahh! Get off me!" I said trying to fight it.

I heard Sonic let out a scream, or something! His arms stretched out, and knocked them away. But, they got back up. He ran over to me, and pushed the wolf off. I got on top of him, and we ran for it. He used his arms to swing from tree branch to tree branch.

I knew Sonic was getting tired. He dropped from the tree, and laid down. He curled up to a tree, and began to lick his leg. It was bleeding, real bad.

"Oh Sonic….. I'm sorry this happened."

"Don't be."

I gasped once I heard someone else voice. I looked around, and back at Sonic. He gave me a weird look.

"Did you hear that?" I asked him.

"Yea. It was me talking, Amy."

I looked at Sonic. I kept looking around! But there was nothing! I was getting a little scared now.

"Ok…. Where is my pepper….." I began.

"Amy. I'm right in front of you. It's me, Sonic the hedgehog."

I looked at the Werehog. I was like freaking out.

"Oh my god! You can talk! That's not right! This must be all a dream!" I said grabbing my hair.

"It's not! Calm down, I can explain all this!" Sonic said.

"No! I must have hit my head or something!"

"Just listen."

Sonic pushed me down, and got on top of me. He licked me, and that made me stop moving. It was all warm, and gross! He got up, and I whipped it away. I sat down, and listen to him.

"And that's what happened. Eggman shot this laser at me, and I'm stuck like this at night. Tails, Knuckles, and you are the only ones who know now."

"That makes me so happy, that you're not dead!"

I hugged him, but then I remembered his leg. I ripped off a piece of my dress, and wrapped it around his leg.

"Thanks Amy…." Sonic said in pain.

"Anytime…. How come no one see's you in the city?"

"I have cuts all over my body. Plus, I have no clothes. When I turn into a Werehog, all my clothes are ruin."

"I can just get you some clothes."

"But you have no money, cause of your job."

"Eh, I'll talk to my friends… It's no big deal."

"It is a big deal! You lost your job because of me!"

"Don't feel bad…. Let's head back to your cave."

We got back to his cave. We lit the fire again, and I spent the night with.

* * *

><p><strong>Cream's POV<strong>

"Tikal, I keep calling Amy, but she doesn't pick up!" I said over the phone.

"I had to fire her today." Tikal said upset.

"Why!?"

"I just had too. She was talking about the Werehog, and…. Oh my god."

"What!?"

"I bet she went into the woods to find the Werehog!"

"What should we do!?"

"Go grab Tails and I'll get Knuckles."

"On it!"


	7. Protecting

**Amy's POV**

I woke up to sound of cars. I was still in the woods, only not in the cave. The fire was out, and I was in the middle of now where! I got up, and my things were in a pile.

"Sonic?" I called out.

There was no answer. I saw a trail a blood though. I bent over and looked at it. I know it wasn't my blood, but I saw a foot print. It was Sonic's! I picked up my things, and followed the trail. It lend me out of the woods.

I checked my phone, and I had a lot of calls and texts from Cream and Tikal. My phone was almost dead.

"Amy!" Said a voice.

I turned around, and saw Cream! She ran over to me, and hugged me super tight. She let go of me, and the trail of blood was gone.

"We were so worried about you, Amy." Cream said.

"Who's we?"

"Tikal and I! We called you, and we looked in the woods for you."

"Last night!?"

"Yea! But then we all got scared and ran out."

"Wait…. Did you happen to see a trail of blood?"

"No. Why?"

I pointed to the trail of blood. Cream covered her mouth. She thought I was bleeding, but I told her about the Werehog. I didn't tell her that is was the Hedgehog Sonic.

"Is that the Werehog's blood?" She asked me.

"Yea…. I think so."

Just then, Tikal drove up to us. She got out of her car, and ran over to us. She held up her phone, and there was a news report on the Werehog. He was seen coming out of the woods last night, leaving a trail of blood.

"I think they finally killed that thing." Tikal said.

"No! I'm going to find him." I said walking away.

"Amy wait!" Tikal called out.

"No! I need to save him."

I walked away from. I got in my house. I took a shower, and changed my clothes. I drove all around asking people about the Werehog. Some people said they took him away and killed him. But other people say he's being tested on. But there is no Werehog during the day….. I had to think fast.

* * *

><p><strong>Sonic's POV<strong>

I felt so tired and sick. I was in some sort of truck. It was so dark, like it was nighttime, only it wasn't. I was still a Werehog. But once they opened the doors, I would change. I can't let that happen. I banged on the door, and howled, hoping Amy would hear me.

The truck stopped, but I still tried to get out. I did everything I could to help myself. But nothing really work.

* * *

><p><strong>Amy's POV<strong>

I was in the middle of the streets now. I stood in front of this big black truck. I could hear Sonic howling and banging to get out. It must be so dark in there, that his body thinks it's nighttime.

I ran to the back of the truck. The driver had no idea what I was doing. I banged on the door. It had a key. I rolled my eyes, and took out my hammer. It wasn't that big, but I always carried it around. I smashed the lock, and the door flew opened.

Sonic used his teeth and grabbed the back of my dress. I jumped on him, and he ran out of the town. We went back into the woods. I had my eyes closed while we ran away.

"Amy. You can open your eyes now."

I opened my eyes, and I saw the real Sonic. He was caring my like a new bride. He let me down, and I looked at him. My smile went away, and I slapped him.

"Ow! What was that for!?"

"Leaving me in the woods!"

"I did it to protect you!"

I saw Sonic's arm bleeding. He got shot three times in the arm. That must be why there was a trail of blood.

"S-Sonic… What happened?"

"Hunters were out here, and I heard gun shots. I didn't want them to hurt you."

"But you got hurt because of me."

"And you lost your job because of me."

I could say anything else. He got me that time. He walked through the woods until the sun went down. My feet hurt so much. I couldn't keep walking. I kept asking Sonic for breaks, but he wouldn't let me. He must really care about me, if he's trying to protect me this much.

"Sonic, your arm is still bleeding."

"Eh, it doesn't hurt that much."

I rolled my eyes, and ran in front of him. I stopped him, and wrapped his arm in my piece of my dress. That stopped the bleeding. But I could tell he was in pain. We made it back to his cave, and rested for a while.

"So, tell me what happened again, Sonic."

"Alright….. I heard hunters coming our way cause of foot prints. They were getting closer and closer. I picked you up and set you down. I put the fire out, and followed the hunters. They heard me, and shot me when I wasn't looking. I passed out because of it."

"I could have helped you."

"No…. You have to stay away from me, Amy. You're getting hurt because of me."

"No. You're getting hurt because of me. I'm not the one bleeding here."

The sun went down, and he changed into a Werehog. We talked and talked. We fought more and more though. I don't know why this was happening. Why now?

"Just stay away from me, Amy. Please."

"I just want to help you, Sonic."

"If you want to help me, then leave. I couldn't live with myself if you got hurt."

"And I couldn't live with myself if you died."

I had tears in my eyes. I knew I couldn't win this. So I grabbed my things, and walked out the cave. I kept looking back, hoping Sonic was following me, but he wasn't. It was night time, and I went to my house. I ate dinner, and watched the news.

"Might as well go to bed…. I don't have a job anymore." I said to myself.

I got ready for bed. I closed my eyes, but then they opened. I heard Sonic's howl. I closed my eyes falling asleep to his howl.


	8. Wild Fire

**Sonic's POV**

It's been 4 days later. Amy never came to the woods to see me. It got lonely, but I didn't let it get to me. My arm got worse and worse with each day. I couldn't get the bullets out of my arm.

"Ugh! I have to do something about these bullets." I said trying to pull them out.

There was so much pain. But I lived through it. I got two out of three bullets out. The last one was the hardest one. I couldn't do it, so I just tried again later.

It was night time. I never left the woods, even the in the day time. I couldn't let people see my arm, because they would know something was up. I needed Amy more than ever now. I kinda missed her and her help. I just hope she didn't forget about me.

* * *

><p><strong>Amy's POV<strong>

I went out to the store. It was morning, and I wanted to get my shopping done early. I couldn't stop thinking about Sonic. I kept worrying about him arm. I just remember that he still had the bullets in his arm! I would so stupid for not taking them out. I couldn't help now though….. He shut me out.

"Oh Sonic… I wish I could help you." I said to myself.

I checked out, and went home. It was getting darker and darker. I wondered when Sonic would turn into a Werehog. I tried so hard not to think about him.

* * *

><p><strong>Sonic's POV<strong>

It was night time. I was a Werehog again. I had to walk on my legs, than on all fours. I licked my arm trying to stop the bleeding, but that didn't help at all.

I saw a glowing light in the distance. I smelled the air, and I knew something was wrong. I looked up at the sky and I could see birds flying away. The sky turned all black, and I looked back in the distance. The glowing light got closer and closer. There was a fire in the woods!

"Shot! I have to get out of here." I said turning around.

I couldn't run as fast cause of my arm. Stupid arm…. Stupid hunter! I will find them, and kill them. I would have to worry about that later though. The fire got closer and closer to me. It spread faster than I could move. I stopped moving, and I howled hoping something would come and help me out.

* * *

><p><strong>Tails POV<strong>

I looked out the window of my house. Knuckles was watching tv. He gasped and I turned to what he was watching.

"What are you watching, Knuckles?" I asked sitting next to him.

"There's a forest fire where Sonic is."

"Oh no! We have to stop it!"

"Let's go."

We got in the car, and went to the woods.

* * *

><p><strong>Amy's POV<strong>

I ate dinner in my room. I sat on the bed, and turned on the news. Nothing really was on. Until I heard something that made my ears rang.

"Last, there is a fire in the woods. It's spreading real fast, and we don't know if the Werehog is dead or not." The tv said.

"Oh no!"

I turned off my tv, and got changed. I got in my car, and drove to the woods. There were fire trucks and cop everywhere when I got there. I saw Tails and Knuckles there, along with Cream and Tikal. They saw me, and ran over to me.

"Amy! We thought you were in there." Tikal said.

"I should be in there." I said looking at the fire.

"No! Don't even think about it." Knuckles said.

"You're not the boss of me."

"Sonic can take care of himself." Tails said.

"But he got shot in the arm 3 times!" I yelled.

"What will we do now?" Cream asked scared.

We thought for a while. I really wanted to go the woods and help Sonic. I walked over to the woods, but a cop stopped me.

"Sorry, but no one can go in there." He said to me.

"What about the Werehog?" I asked.

"I bet it'll be fine."

I rolled my eyes, and went back to my friends. They were too busy talking. I snuck around the cops and everyone and ran into the woods. There was so much smoke, good thing I brought some water and other important things.

"Sonic! Where are you!?" I called out.

There was no answer! I had to find him fast. The fire got hotter and hotter as went deeper into the woods. Smoke was everywhere, and I couldn't see at all. The air was getting to me, but I had to keep strong to save Sonic.

"S-Sonic! Where a-are y-you!?" I yelled.

In the distance I heard a howl. I smiled knowing it him. I ran closer to the noise.

* * *

><p><strong>Sonic's POV<strong>

I howled and howled. I knew Amy was here. I could hear her calling my name. I got closer and closer to her. The smoke got in my eyes though. I fell a couple of times cause of my arm. The dust and smoke made everything worse for my arm. I stopped moving, cause I heard something falling. A tree burned down, and fell down towards me. I jumped out of the way. I had to be more careful.

"Amy! I'm here!"

I saw her in the distance. She was bending over. I knew she couldn't breathe. Yet, I couldn't breathe too. I looked up, and a tree was about to fall.

"Amy! Look out!"

I ran over to her, and pushed her out of the way.

"Sonic!" She yelled.

She heard my whining. I was on my back, holding the tree up. I smashed it in half. I got up, and she ran over to me and hugged me tight. I hugged her back.

"I'm fine…. Let's get out of here."

"Your arm!"

"No time to think about that."

Before I could do anything, and got out some water, and put it on my arm. The coldness felt so good, but that would have to wait. She jumped on my back, and I ran out of the woods. The fire got up fast to us. I ran has fast as I could.

"Look out, Sonic!"

Everything went bright. I got up, and Amy was gone. She fell of my back, and there was a circle of fire around her. She couldn't get out! I knew what I had to do.

"Here goes nothing." I said.

I jumped into the fire, and got her out. My fur got burned, and my arm was numb. I couldn't move that well.

"Sonic…. Please get up. We can't stay here."

"Go on without me… I'll catch up with you."

"No…. I'm not leaving you again."

Sonic looked at me. He got up, and we just ran for it.

* * *

><p><strong>Knuckles POV<strong>

"Wait. Where's Amy!?" I called out.

"Shot! She went into the woods." Tikal said.

Suddenly I heard a scream. It sounded like Amy! Everyone listen, and they knew they had to take out the fire and fast.

"What are we going to do?" Tails asked.

"We can't go in there…. We just have to hope for the best." I said.

"What if they don't make it?" Cream asked.

"Don't worry Cream….. They're both smart people." Tails said hugging her.

* * *

><p><strong>Amy's POV<strong>

Sonic and I were almost out of the woods. He was slow, and I was getting slower too. We made it out of the woods. Tree fell down, and they almost hit us. We passed out because of all the smoke and everything that was going on. Sonic had his good arm around me. I saw Tails, Knuckles, Cream, and Tikal run over to us, but I closed my eyes.


	9. Blossom Love

**Amy' POV**

I heard noises everywhere. I had no idea where I was. I was cold. I couldn't move my body at all. I opened my eyes, but I shut them. It was so bright. I opened one eye, and everything was white.

"Am….Am I dead?" I asked myself.

"No. You're in the hospital." Said a voice.

I turned my head, seeing Tikal next to me. Cream was on the other side. They both looked at me, hoping I remembered everything that happened.

"W-Where's Sonic?" I asked.

"In another room with Tails and Knuckles." Cream said.

"What time is it!?"

"Noon." Tikal said checking her watch.

I tried to get up, but Cream pushed me down.

"Don't get up. You took it bad." She said.

"Took what bad?"

"The forest fire. You went in to save the Werehog." Tikal explains.

"I have to see Sonic!" I yelled.

"No! You're too weak! Look at you."

Tikal gave me a mirror. She was right. I looked awful! It looked like a got hit by a truck, and mud splashed all over me. I looked at my clothes, and I was wearing the hospital's clothes.

"Where are my clothes?" I asked.

"I took them to my house to clean them up." Cream said.

"Oh… Thanks."

I laid down, and we all talked for a long time. I couldn't wrapped my head around the whole fire thing. It felt like a dream.

* * *

><p><strong>Sonic's POV<strong>

It was so bright. I looked around. No one was with me. I had a mask on, or something. My arm was wrapped up, and there was blood on it. I felt so weak. I sat up, but my chest pounded with pain.

"God….."

I groaned as I sat up. Nothing felt worse than this…. Well, losing Amy I guess was hard. But anyways, I snapped out of it. I wasn't a Werehog anymore. I had no idea what time it was.

"Sonic! You're awake." Said a voice.

"What? Who's there!?" I said

"Tails…." He said closing the door.

"Do they know about me?"

"Who?"

"Everyone….. You know…. Werehog?"

"We protected you while you were out." Knuckles said walking into the room.

"Before we talk more, where am I?" I asked.

"Hospital… But some doctors know about the whole Werehog thing." Knuckles said.

"And….."

"And at first they wanted you dead, but Tails and I couldn't let that happened. We had to tell some people in order to help you and Amy out."

I gasped when I heard Amy's name. Was she ok? I couldn't remember that much. What happened to her? Is she in the hospital too? What if she was dead because of me!

"Where's Amy!?" I panicked.

"She's fine. She's in the hospital with Cream and Tikal." Tails said.

"Do they know about the Werehog too?" I asked.

"Yea…. They kinda saw you change."

"What did they too?"

"Screamed, and all the girlish stuff." Knuckles said rolling his eyes.

"Can I see Amy?"

"Nope. Look at you. You can't do anything for next few days." Tails said looking me.

I sighed. What would happen if a nurse came in at night? Would Amy tell them? Stress wasn't going to help me get better. I just needed to relax and get some rest, and fast too.

"What happens at night, though?" I asked.

"Don't worry. We'll be here at night. Making sure no one comes in, or out." Tails said.

"Alright…. So, what did happen after Amy and I fainted?"

"A lot happen… It went like this." Knuckles began.

* * *

><p><strong>Flash Back Tails POV<strong>

I saw Sonic and Amy. I tapped Knuckles, and we ran over to them. Tikal and Cream were right behind up. Sonic had his arm wrapped around Amy. Knuckles pulled Sonic away from Amy. Cream had tears in her eyes. Amy was hurt, but not as hurt as Sonic. His fur was burned, and his arm was bleeding like crazy.

"Look! The Werehog!" Said a cop.

All the cops ran over to us. Knuckles and I got in front of Sonic. The cops wanted to see him, but we wouldn't let them.

"Move it you too." A cop said.

"No! You can't hurt the animal." I said.

"I'm the law. I can do what I want."

"No you can't! This Werehog is our friend, and you have to go through us first." Knuckles said.

"Alright."

"Stop!" Tikal said getting in front of Knuckles and I. "Can't we just fix him?"

"Move it sweet cheeks." Said the cop.

"Oh…. You shouldn't have said that." Knuckles said.

"Sweet cheeks!? Oh hell no! No one calls me that!" Tikal screamed.

Tikal began to yell at the cop. They were fighting. I went back to check on Sonic. He was back to hedgehog form. Tikal saw, and she stopped yelling.

"Looks like it's not a Werehog after all." I said.

"Mmmm. Must have been so dark out here, he looked like it." Knuckles said getting my drift.

"You better take them to the hospital." Cream said.

* * *

><p><strong>End flash back Sonic's POV<strong>

"And that's what happened." Tails said.

"Can I please just see Amy? I'm worried about her."

"Someone's in love." Knuckles teased.

"Ah shut up." I said crossing my arms.

"You better get some rest….." Knuckles said.

"But I need food." I said.

"Fine. What do you want?" Tails asked.

"Everything! No wait….. Yea, everything."

"How about some chili dogs?" He asked.

"You know me so well!" I said with a stupid smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Amy's POV<strong>

"And that's what happened." Tikal said.

"That's it? I thought more would have happen when Sonic and I were out." I said.

"The cops wanted to kill Sonic right there and then." Cream said giving me some food.

" Good thing they didn't. I couldn't live with myself."

"I think you're in love." Tikal said poking me.

"Oh please… I am not."

"Don't run from your feelings." Cream said.

"I'll think about it." I said eating.

We all laughed, and talked about girl things. I kept thinking about Sonic though. Could he be thinking about me?


	10. Look Forward

**Sonic's POV**

I was finally out of the hospital. My arm was back to normal. I stayed in the woods. People began to wonder about me. Mostly, everyone knew me now because of the fire. I hope nothing like that happens again.

"I wish more people would help me." I sighed.

It was only noon. I walked through the woods. I tried to find something to eat, but I couldn't. Then, I felt something close to me. I stopped walking, and I looked around. I knew how to fight, which was always good for me.

"Sonic….. Is that you?"

"Amy!? What are you doing here?"

I walked up to her and we hugged each other.

"Tons of people want to help you…. Well, Werehog you."

"Like that's ever gonna happen."

"No it's true. Ever since the fire thing, it opened people's eyes."

"I need to see it, in order to believe it."

I started to walk away, but Amy pulled on my arm. She pulled out her phone, and went on YouTube. She showed me last night's news report. As I watched, everyone could not stop talking about the Werehog. People were saying to protect me; some even say I was their hero.

"Wow…." I didn't know what to really say.

"You should come out of the shadows, Sonic."

"I can't…"

"So, you'll think about it?"

"Yea, sure."

**"**Oh! Sonic! Guess what!?"

"What?"

"I got my job back!"

"Really!? That's great!"

I picked Amy up and spun her around. I set her down, and we locked eyes. We both smiled at each other, and our lips locked. I saw her close her eyes, so I closed my eyes too. We pulled apart, and stared at each other.

"Oh… Sorry Amy… I… I."

"I liked it." She said with a smile.

I could only smile. My heart would always light up when she smiled. Seeing her happy, makes me happy inside.

"I better go." Amy said leaving.

"I'll see you later then."

We waved goodbye, and she was gone. I can't believe I just kissed her! I have to tell Tails and Knuckles about it! So, I called them.

"Whoa! You did what to her!?" Knuckles yelled through the phone.

"I kissed her! Put in your hearing aids!" I joked. (My mom always said put in your hearing aids to me).

"What did she do?" Tails asked.

"She liked it…. But I know what girls do after this."

"Yea, they tell their girlfriends about it." Knuckles said.

We talked for a while. Soon, I hung up, and I started to think for a while.

* * *

><p><strong>Amy's POV<strong>

"I can't believe Sonic kissed me!" I said out loud.

I was at work. I could not stop think about it. Tails knew I was thinking about something.

"What are you thinking about, Amy?" He asked me.

"N-Nothing."

"Are you thinking about that kiss Sonic gave you?"

"Oh my god yes! Wait, how did you know that?"

"Sonic called Knuckles and I."

"Oh… I already told Cream and Tikal about it. They were happy."

"I bet."

Soon, we were on the air. We talked a lot about the Werehog. It was nothing but good things about him. I wished Sonic could have heard this.

"About 75% of the town's population loves the Werehog." I said with a smile.

"That's great! I'm with that 75%." Tails said.

"Me too."

Later, we were on our break. I was talking to Tails about Sonic. I told him what I told Sonic in the woods.

"He really likes you Amy. Maybe he'll listen to you."

"You really think so?"

"I know so. I think he has had enough living in the shadows."

"I would be to, if I was him."

Once I was done with work, I went into the woods. It was night time again. I brought Sonic some food and water. I got him a blanket to since it would be a cold night.

"Thank for all this Amy….Now what's the catch?" He asked me straight up.

"Catch? There's no catch."

I raised an eyebrow. I signed and sat down.

"I want you to tell people who you really are."

"I told you I would think about it."

"Could you think faster?"

"If you were in my shoes, this would take a while for you too."

I rolled my eyes, and grabbed his big Werehog shoes. I put them on, and thought.

"I, Sonic will tell people who I really am…. There." I said crossing my arms.

"Not like that." He laughed.

"You have till tomorrow. Then you have tell me." I said giving Sonic his shoes back.

"Fine….. What time through?"

"High noon." He said pointing at the sky.

I laughed, and we talked for a while. I stayed with him all night. I brought my PJ's, and we cuddle next to each other. It was nice having his big arms around me. I felt so safe when I was with him.


	11. Out of the Shadows

**Sonic's POV**

It was night time. I was so nervous. I would have to give Amy an answer tomorrow at noon. I thought long and hard about this. If something goes bad, I would be dead. But, luckily, I had Tails and Knuckles with me during the night.

"I don't know what to do!" I said pulling my hair.

"Are you tired of hiding?" Knuckles asked.

"Kinda yea."

"Then do it. If anything happens, you have us. Remember?" Tails said.

"That is true. But people just shut me out after they know the real me."

"Like who!?" Tails and Knuckles both said.

"Uh… Mostly the whole town!"

"Well, now they all love you! Thanks to Amy." Tails said crossing him arms.

We talked on and on about it. Soon, we fell fast asleep. I blew the fire out, and watched my two best friends sleep. I couldn't really sleep. I was thinking way too hard. I sighed, ad just went to sleep.

Morning time came. I woke up Tails and Knuckles. We walked through the woods. I stayed in the woods though. I walked through the woods, trying to find my words I would say to Amy. Finally, noon came.

"Sonic!?" Where are you?" Called Amy.

I ran over to Amy. I grabbed her hand, and we ran to my cave. She sat down, and I looked at her. She had a smile on her face.

"What's your answer?" She asked me.

"I'll do it."

She screamed, and ran over to me. She hugged me so tight! She let go, and grabbed my hand. We ran out of the woods. She pushed me into her car, and we went back to her house.

"Wow… It's been forever since I was in a house." I said looking at Amy's house.

"Really? That's so weird?"

"Well, when you're a Werehog, everything is weird."

"You can tell the whole town this."

"How? I can't just walk in the town."

"I'll put you on the news."

"Um…. Do you really think having a Werehog indoors is a great idea?" I teased.

"Oh please. I'll just do it outside the woods."

We talked for a while. Soon, Amy and I were at the woods, with most of her friends and workers there. Tails and Knuckles were in the front too. The sun was setting too. I couldn't believe I was going to tell people who I really am. This was so weird, yet awesome at the same time.

Soon, Amy was on the air. She was really good at her job. You could see me in the background, acting like a freak. I didn't know what to do.

"And now….. The moment you've all been waiting for. Here is Sonic the Hedgehog." Amy said walking over to me. "Sonic, why are you here?"

"Um…."

Amy looked at me. She knew I was scared. She held the microphone close to me to.

"Take your time, Sonic." Amy said.

"I wanted to let people see my other half." I began. "I'm tired of hiding, and this girl helped me so much."

I pointed to Amy, and everyone clapped. I looked at the sky, and it was time. I backed up, and the camera was pointed at me. Purple dust began to come out of me. I closed my eyes and thought of what would happen. Then, I opened my eyes. I was a Werehog. Tails, Knuckles, Cream, and Tikal were protecting me from any hunters.

"I'm Sonic the hedg..…. Werehog!" I said proud.

"This is the Werehog. He is real nice, and doesn't want to hurt people. He acts out because we all hurt him." Amy said.

"Yea. So leave him alone!" Knuckles said almost punching the camera.

There was no noise. I knew this would happen. I looked at Tails and Knuckles. They shrugged at me, and looked back at all the people. Soon, everyone was jumping and screaming. They all had pens and paper out.

"I love you, Sonic! You're my hero!" Said a lady in the crowd.

I could hear everyone saying they loved me. Amy finished up, and she was off the air. Tikal hugged her, and Cream joined in. I smiled at them. I signed everyone's papers, and they all went home. Some people even wanted a picture with me! Knuckles made sure no one had a gun on them, or anything that would hurt me.

"See Sonic. That wasn't so bad." Amy said walking up to me.

"Yea…."

"Well, I got to get up early."

Amy began to walk away. I followed her. She opened her car door, but I closed it. She turned around, and I had kissed her. I bet for her it felt a little weird kissing a Werehog. But for me, it felt a little normal. I pulled apart from her.

"Amy…. Thank you so much."

"I would do anything for someone I care about."

"Can I tell you something?" I asked all shy.

"Sure."

"I…. I love you."

Amy just looked at me. It was just us. I turned away from her, but I felt her hands on my face.

"I love you too." She said with tears in her eyes.

We kissed each other again, and it felt like fireworks went off. Then, we both saw a flash, and it was Tails and Cream with a camera.

"Oh my god! You guys are so cute!" Cream said looking at the photo.

"Let me see it!" Amy said running over to her.

Tails walked over to me. We gave each other a high five.

"Looks like we all found that someone." Tails said.

"Yea…. My first love, is my last love." (I think that's a good quote I just made up!)

Amy took me back to her house. I got to sleep in a bed, and not on the ground. It felt a little weird, but I really liked it. It felt so warm and cozy with her! As we went to bed, I looked out of the window.

"What are you doing Sonic?" Amy asked me.

"I have to do something real fast."

I opened the window. I jumped out. Amy looked out of the window, and saw me jump on the roof. She smiled, knowing what I was going to do.

I stood on the roof. I closed my eyes, and took a deep breath. And with that, I howled at the full moon. I felt better than ever, knowing everyone accepted me in this crazy world.

**I really hoped you guys liked it! I had so much fun writing this story! I think it's like my best one yet!**


End file.
